


I Could Be!...Couldn't I?

by TristonKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Werewolves AU, Questioning, Questioning!Stiles, Slow Build, Sterek-Endgame, Stilesactuallyexploreshissexuality, bisexual!Stiles, mostlycanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristonKing/pseuds/TristonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the moments in Teen Wolf, this fic will depict Stiles questioning his sexuality and exploring it with other characters, with Sterek being the main pairing of this fic. <br/>Enjoy! </p>
<p>P.S. Due to continuity complications, I've decided to make this a werewolf-less AU...for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not gay. Not dressed like that.”   
“Am I attractive to gay guys? Do you find me attractive?”   
“I could kiss you.” 

The thoughts ran through Stiles’ head as he felt the hand slip just barely under the thin fabric. It came to rest in the middle of his back, the hand barely pressing on him, still making it feel as though some tremendous pressure was pushing through his body. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded, he was scared, nervous, excited, confused and a whole array of emotions that caused his entire being to shake.   
But he wasn’t afraid.   
He was ok. 

Stiles felt the hand disappear from under his shirt and his partner moved to the other side of the bed. He inched in closer, his heat and breath inching even closer with each passing second that seemed like hours. He was right in front of his face, and Stiles smiled right before his lips touched him. Only a few months ago, he would have never imagined he would be here. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles let her soft lips leave his mouth, as he pondered with the idea of letting such a personal question like that escape. But, Stiles was a person who didn’t like to remain tight-lipped especially when he had a curiosity that craved to be fed on a 24 hour basis. He looked Caitlin in the eyes, the darkness being highlighted by the constant pulsing lights and the neon orange paint that faintly remained on her lips. 

“I thought you liked girls?” Stiles asked, wondering if this was just some kind of pity makeout session, not that he’d necessarily be opposed to that. 

“I do like girls. You?” She said smoothly, letting the strobe light illuminate her sly smile and confidence. 

“Absolutely! So you also like boys?” Stiles said. With his tremendous, though slightly fleeting, crush on Lydia, Stiles was sure of who he liked and just wanted to know what Caitlin was about, and whether or not she had just confused him for a very pretty man. 

“Absolutely.” She responded in a sarcastic slur, looking into Stiles’ eyes with every bit of honesty.  
“Do you?” 

It all slowed down. Stiles could feel his heart beating only slightly faster, the sensation of only a few seconds lasting forever. His throat went dry as he suddenly wondered what the effects of glow paint and dehydration were. But more importantly was that question,

Did he? 

Stiles looked up, his eyes piercing the transient darkness, as if he would find the answers there. He hadn’t ever considered this. Not seriously. He was no idiot, he knew what it meant to look at someone and find how they could be appealing to others without finding them appealing. But he knew there was something different...about him.

Did he?

Flash. 

He could see Scott with Kira, a new transfer student. Her father had transferred over from another school to teach at Beacon Hills and Scott saw something in her that he could relate to, since he had broken up with Allison. He was shoulder to shoulder with her, both trying to get over the awkwardness that accompanied blooming relationships. 

Flash.

He also saw Danny, who had set up this entire party, alone. His head bobbed slightly to the music, his eyes closed as if he lost in a trance. The glow of azure paint on his sculpted pecs shone through the inky field of vision, making him appear luminescent. He didn’t deserve to be alone at his own party, he was way too nice for that. Though it had been Stiles’ idea to host this party in Derek’s loft, it was Danny who set up the music, decorations, entertainment, you name it.

Derek. 

Stiles and Scott met Derek when they ventured into the forest surrounding Beacon Hills searching for clues to a dead body believed to be the result of an animal attack. They did this in the dead of night, Scott dropping his inhaler when they were almost caught by investigating cops. The next morning, they searched through the cool, crisp autumn leaves, trying to retrace their path to no avail. When they thought they would have to go to Mrs. McCall for a new inhaler (Which trust me you don’t want to even witness), a strong voice yelled “Hey, this is private property!”. 

Turns out the section of the woods the boys had been exploring was the home of Derek Hale, a person whose disposition was as dark as the jet black hair on his head. Derek said very little, but got his point across that they were not welcome. When Scott explained their search for the missing inhaler, he tossed the small gray object at Scott, shifted his hands in his pockets and left the boys with a scowl. Since then, Stiles would notice Derek in town every now and again, usually at a coffee shop or library reading a book and quietly sipping on Oolong tea or a coffee with a small bit of vanilla creamer in it. 

But this passing relationship changed after a certain incident. Stiles was walking home alone from Scott’s house, his Jeep in the shop for the umpteenth time. Stiles knew he could have called his dad for a ride, but didn’t want to bother him. It wasn’t until he got on a street with broken streetlights that he noticed he was being followed by three guys, all way taller than he was. 

“Goin somewhere baldy?” a raspy voice escaped from the tallest of the three boys.

“Yeah, from the look of those clothes a lot farther than you buddy” Stiles had responded coolly, though he was feeling his adrenaline rush from fear. 

“Well, well, well” another of the boys, swerving in front of Stiles said “We got a smartass over here don’t we.”

“Well he’s gonna be a sore ass by the time we’re done wit’ im” The last of the group said, the sound of his cracking knuckles rippling like the flickering lights. They shoved Stiles on the ground and surrounded him, Stiles wrapping his hands around his head and praying for it to be over quickly. 

“Mind if I join in?” Derek’s voice came from out of nowhere. Before Stiles could even look up, the three thugs were on the ground, shaking in fear. In a hushed but harsh whisper, Derek galred at them in a way that Stiles could only describe as absolutely terrifying and said “Leave”. The three boys clumsily got up and ran away to the end of the street. 

Derek turned to face Stiles, his silhouette just barely being etched across the empty road, as he lent down and offered him a hand. Stiles took it, his hand still shaking, the warmth enclosing his hand and discarding his doubt. 

“Th-” Stiles began, only to be interrupted. 

“Don’t say it.” Derek said “Just be more careful next time, ok?” His voice wasn’t condescending or angry, but caring and encapsulating, and Stiles had never felt more secure in his life. Stiles simply nodded as he stood up. Derek led him to his Camaro, and drove him home silently, not pulling off until he was sure Stiles was in the house. 

After that day Stiles would visit Derek every now and again, just to bother him. He would earn himself the guaranteed scowl and growl, but wouldn’t be turned away. His visits would consist of Stiles talking, mostly with Derek commenting every now and again with either valuable information or telling Stiles to stop talking. But their friendship began to grow regardless. Stiles was sure he was the only friend that Derek had.

He even helped Derek move when he wanted to leave his family’s home, which was falling apart from the day Stiles met Derek. When Stiles questioned why, Derek simply shook his head and didn’t answer. Stiles decided he would let Derek tell him when he was ready.

In the current day, Derek was out of town for the weekend visiting a relative, and Stiles had managed to “help” him pack his things, promising to look after Derek’s house as Derek pulled away in his black Camaro, with an unsettling glare of distrust in his wake . Not that he didn’t normally trust Stiles to a degree, but Derek was no idiot. 17 year old with an empty loft to himself? Not usually a good idea, but Derek didn’t end up having much choice.

Now Stiles’ original plan wasn’t to have a party at Derek’s loft. Originally, he had just planned to invite Scott over and play Xbox. But in the hallway at school that morning, he noticed a forlorn Danny angrily hanging up the phone and looking towards the fluorescent lighting in the busy hallway as if he had lost all hope. 

“You ok, Danny?” Stiles asked after he walked up to him.

“Not really.” he sighed heavily “I mean I know there’s been a power outage and everything, but how hard can it be to find a couple of generators?!” he asked Stiles. 

“Um...what are you talkin’ about?” Stiles asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

“I had planned on having a glowpaint party tonight. But because of the power outage, the venue doesn’t have any power, so I can’t have it anymore. Damn it, I already paid the DJ’s and painters, how am I going to make that all back?” Danny said with frustration. 

Don’t Stiles. Don’t do it. Derek would kill you...

“Hey, I think I might know a place with a spare generator!” Stiles blurted out. The way Danny’s face positively lit up was worth the risk of mutilation that Stiles would face if Derek ever found out he was letting a bunch of high schoolers hold a semi-rave while he was out of town. 

“Really, Stiles?! Thank you so much!” Danny exclaimed, wrapping Stiles in a warm embrace that Stiles reciprocated with a few pats on the back. 

And so here they were. Stiles realized his eyes now lingered on Derek’s bed, having been moved across the room for the party, and all he could think about was Derek lying there...

“Mmmph!” Stiles uttered, Caitlin’s lips meeting his again.But something was different now... All he could picture was Scott’s smile..all he could remember was Danny’s arms around him...and Derek. Derek in his bed. Stiles pulled away from Caitlin and got up. 

“I’m sorry. I really don’t want to offend, and you're super pretty and awesome, but I just need to go, ok?” he yelled over the music. He really didn’t want to offend Caitlin, but he needed to get out of here. He needed to just breathe for a second. 

“Ok” she said, slightly confused, but nevertheless understanding. 

Stiles began to walk out, but grabbed a water bottle for Caitlin to drink before he left. She was a nice girl, and a pretty good kisser too, so Stiles wanted to make sure she was at least somewhat sober when she left the party. He grabbed his jacket and looked for Scott to signal that he was leaving. 

He found Scott standing next to Kira, both looking as nervous as the other. As he tried to move past the crowd of glowing teenagers, he almost reached them. But before he did, he saw them hold hands. Stiles didn’t understand why his heart sank. But it did. Maybe he was just lonely. Maybe seeing Scott always finding someone to be with was something Stiles envied. But was that really the reason? 

Stiles didn’t want to think about it, so he just dropped Scott a text letting him know that he had left and hadn’t been kidnapped or anything like that. He left the loft and walked outside, his head swimming with thoughts of Caitlin’s question. He opened the door, the crisp spring evening air blowing past him, quiet as a whisper. 

Stiles walked towards his car and got out his keys, fumbling with them to get the right one. He dropped them on the pavement in front of his Jeep, cursed himself and bent over to pick them up. 

“Leaving so soon?” a familiar voice asked him. Stiles yelped at the unexpected sound, almost dropping his keys a second time. Danny stood in front of him, still shirtless, the sky blue paint complementing his copper skin, flawless even in the moonlight. When he saw that it was Danny, his heart hadn’t slowed down as much from the surprise as he would have expected to. Why? 

“Nah, just grabbing some booze from my Jeep. I needed some fresh air.” Stiles lied, opening the door of his Jeep and reaching in the back for a six pack of beer.

“I see. Well,I just wanted to thank you again for getting us this place. How’d you manage that anyway?” Danny asked inquisitively. 

“Umm...” Stiles stammered, having avoided this particular question for a while. “It’s a friend’s place, they let me borrow it, ya know.” he said. 

“You know, for the sheriff's son, I would think you’d be a little better at lying.” Danny said with a smirk. 

“Hey it works on my dad!” Stiles said, offering Danny a beer while taking a swig himself. Danny took one as well, making a weird face afterward.

“Not a beer guy?” Stiles asked, enjoying the bitter taste. 

“Not really. But I’m not the type to turn down a free drink.” Danny shrugged, taking another sip. He leaned against the front of the Jeep and after closing the door, Stiles positioned himself right next to him, both boys looking upward at the stars, their shine diluted from the streetlights. 

“You know Stiles” Danny said, not breaking his upward gaze “You’re actually kind of cool.” 

Stiles needed to see a doctor, because his heart had been acting all types of weird this night. Now he felt a weird warmth in his chest that he didn’t really know how to explain. 

“Yeah right” Stiles said. “You’re the cool one. Everybody likes you Danny, even Jackson. Do you know how hard it is to get Jackson Whittemore to like someone, even platonically?” 

“Yeah, considering he’s my best friend, I do.” Danny laughed. “But there’s something different about you. Something that Jackson doesn’t have. Something...special.” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, his chest filling with even more warmth from being even called “special”. He looked into Danny’s eyes, the color of dark oak, and he felt filled with a comfort that made him feel wanted. Danny’s mouth was just barely open, his lips remaining quiet for a second that seemed like days. 

“I mean....like this.” The kiss was short, quick, but made Stiles release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Danny’s face was still very close to Stiles’, his breathing slow but audible trying to contain himself. He leaned in to kiss him again, but Stiles took a step back, leaning more on the cold metal of the Jeep. 

“I...I’m straight, Danny” Stiles said sadly, like he didn’t really mean it. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Danny said, backing up and putting his face in his hands. “So stupid!” Danny muttered angrily. 

“No, don’t be mad at yourself, it’s ok!” Stiles said reassuringly. “I mean, it was a good kiss, I liked it, I’m just straight that’s all.” Danny’s face looked as confused as Stilles felt when he said it. He put his arm on Danny’s shoulder. Danny put his own hand on Stiles for a moment, letting it go after a few seconds. 

“I should have asked.” Danny said with guilt.

“No, it’s ok, I just-” Stiles began, interrupted by an angry voice that could only belong to the one and only Sourwolf. 

“STILES!!!” Derek roared. 

The night was only just getting started.


	2. As The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the long wait, college and all kept me busy. Please enjoy and leave comments! I love critiques!   
> Also note, there is some internalized biphobia in this chapter, but is not reflective of my actual opinions  
> Enjoy!

“AH!” Stiles half-yelled, his voice cracking in surprise. He looked over to Danny to avoid direct eye contact with the imminent dark-haired threat getting closer to them. Danny simply stood there with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth half open.

 

“Who’s this guy Stiles?” Danny asked with concern.

 

“Um...Miguel.” Stiles figured Derek didn’t want everyone knowing who he was. “He might or might not be the guy who’s place we’re using. And he may or may not have known about the party.” Stiles babbled, hoping honesty would be the best policy at this point.

 

“Oh...hey!” Danny said, Derek pushing past him. He grabbed Stiles by his shirt and shoved him against the door of his Jeep, shaking the entire vehicle.

 

“I trust you with my loft and this is what I come back to? Some hormonal teenage rave? Do you realize that if those kids are drinking how much shit I’d be in if any of them got arrested?” Derek whispered murderously, his hand tightening as his grip lifted Stiles slightly off the ground.

 

“Uh, uh, uh...” Stiles stammered. To be honest, he really hadn’t thought of that. He was distracted by the prospect of Danny smiling...wait, what? Probably not the best time to let confusing thoughts enter his brain.

 

“You know for someone who’s always got some some snarky reply, you seem to be at a loss for words.” Derek said, not loosening his choke on Stiles’ collar. How strong was Derek again? Stiles was pretty skinny, yeah, but lifting a 170-pound teenage male with one hand was pushing it. Stiles looked over at Danny who seemed unsure of what to do, so Stiles tried to calm the raging beast.

 

“ Look, I-” Stiles started with an intricate explanation of why there were teenagers in Derek’s loft, with an interesting twist involving a cow and a bag of potatoes, but was it was cut short when Derek released him to the ground, Stiles landing butt first.

 

“Save it.” Derek said, not bothering to look Stiles in the eye. He turned to head back into the loft, being sure to give Danny a dirty look before departing.

 

Danny rushed over to Stiles’ side to help him up. His dark amber eyes were full of worry, his hand resting on Stiles’ back to try and soothe him.

 

“I’m ok.” Stiles said, though he wished  Danny’s hand would stay there longer. It felt...nice. “Maybe we should make sure Der..,I mean Miguel, doesn’t kill anyone.”

 

“Good idea. I mean I get why the guy is mad, but I’m sure he’s not always like that.” Danny said, with a sense of assurance in his voice.

 

“Oh, you sweet child.” Stiles said, standing up and rushing with Danny back into the loft. The party was still going hard, but Derek was nowhere to be found. Stiles scanned the room and saw Kira and Scott still hadn’t made much progress. He also saw that Caitlin had already finished her water bottle, and was tilting a little less.

 

“Where is he?” Danny yelled, above the beat of the music. Suddenly, the DJ table rose a few inches before landing with an enormous crash followed by silence due to a lack of music. The DJ had clearly been pushed over and was looking at Derek with an insane sense of fear. Danny would probably have to pay him more.

 

“Found him.” Stiles said with a sigh.

 

Derek looked around the room with a calm look but Stiles knew what was imminent.

 

“ **GET OUT!!!!!!!!”** Derek roared with treble that Stiles didn’t think was possible for any human to possess. Everyone was out of the loft in a matter of seconds, leaving only Danny, Derek and Stiles in the war-torn loft. Derek simply looked at Stiles with his arms crossed.

 

“Look man, I’m...” Stiles started only to be cut off.

 

“Sorry, do you not speak English? I said get out, that meant everyone.” Derek said simply. He moved his head forward a little as if to say “why are you still here?”

 

Stiles looked down in disappointment, nudging Danny to leave with him. He followed after Stiles, still a little shaken from his party being busted. He grabbed his red shirt from a nearby table and put it on. They walked to Stiles’ Jeep, the glow of the rising sun cast upon the street, a slight chill of early morning brushing across their sweat-covered shirts.

 

“You should probably let me drive, I haven’t had anything to drink.” Danny said.

 

“But what about you, how’d you get here?” Stiles asked.

  
“Drove with the DJ. I think that’s not a ride I can rely on this point.” Danny laughed.

 

Stiles nodded and tossed him the keys. He knew that Danny only lived a block or so away from him, so he could easily walk home after dropping him off. The boys got in the car and heaved a collective sigh, before pulling away from the loft.

 

“Sorry your party ended up getting busted.” Stiles said, honestly upset that the whole night was probably ruined for Danny.

  
“S’okay” Danny shrugged, one arm on the steering wheel. “Better to be busted by a hot guy than by your dad, right?”

 

“Yeah, no kidding” Stiles agreed

With the dad part.

Not the hot guy part.

Maybe...?

 

Stiles looked out of his window as they got on the highway, the sunrise approaching Beacon Hills throwing the sky into shades of crimson, citrine and oranges reminiscent of a burning flame. Stiles thought back to only a few hours ago. He couldn’t just forget about it. The feeling of Danny’s lips had been strong, the slight bristle of his moustache against his own face was new and different. The taste of cherry chapstick (Go figure) had tasted sweet and inviting.

 

But...was he gay?

 

Stiles hadn’t bothered to ask himself this question because all he had seen for so long was Lydia. And he still liked her, he did. But he knew that when he looked at guys, he felt something that straight guys didn’t feel. He felt excited when they took their shirts off, or when they lifted it a little to reveal their happy trails. He purposely didn’t look when he saw guys changing in the locker room...because he wanted to look and he knew he shouldn’t.

 

But as far as Stiles’ saw, people didn’t accept that bisexual guys existed. Girls, yeah, but not guys. After all, after you’ve done...sex... how can a girl look at you the same way?

 

Woah...bisexual. A word to put on it.

 

Stiles took a long breath, fogging his closed window slightly. Danny pulled off the exit, having been silent till now, as they drove past the trees surrounding Beacon Hills on the main road. He looked over at Danny, his hand tapping to the sound of Graffiti6 playing softly on the radio. He seemed nonplused about the kiss, but then again Danny was perfectly fine with his identity. Stiles had only just started questioning it.

 

They pulled into the Stilinski driveway, his father’s patrol car missing. Must have had another late night. Stiles and Danny hopped out of the car, Danny taking a huge yawn.

 

“Someone seems tired.” Stiles joked, not feeling tired at all himself strangely.

 

“Yeah, too bad we don’t have a Starbucks in Beacon Hills, I could really go for some coffee.” Danny said, rubbing his eyes with his right palm.

 

“Or sleep?” Stiles suggested.

 

“Nah, I’ve got to drop off my little sister at her grandmother’s house in about an hour or so. Not really good planning on my part, but I’m the only one who can.” Danny said, his eyes drooping. It occurred to Stiles that he didn’t really know much about Danny’s home life. He had always seen a little girl with him at lacrosse games, but never any parents. He had even been at the hospital last year and when he and Scott went to go visit him, the only person that had been there was Jackson.

 

This was probably a horrible idea considering Stiles’ new identity crisis...but...

 

“Well you can grab a cup’ a Joe inside. My dad’s not at home, so we don’t have to worry about waking him up.” That sounded wrong. Damn it, Stiles.

 

“Well I wouldn’t want to impose.” Danny said, looking at Stiles with humbled brown eyes. God this kid really was the nicest person on the face of the planet, no wonder everyone liked him.

 

“I insist, it won’t be any trouble” Stiles said, as he fumbled with the lock and motioned for Danny to come in. Though with a degree of hesitation, Danny walked into the Stilinski home, looking around as he stepped in. Stiles opened the coffee grounds and put them in what seemed like a recently used pot. His dad must have stopped in at some point to get coffee while working the night shift. Sure enough, a note laid on the kitchen table, scrawled in his father’s handwriting.

 

_At the station till noon, text me when you’re home, tell Melissa thanks. -Dad_

 

Stiles had told his dad he was at Scott’s, so a pang of guilt coursed through him. He really didn’t like lying to his Dad, but telling him he planned to go to a teenage rave at a 22 year old’s house where underage drinking was a given wouldn’t fly with the Sheriff.

 

Danny wandered around the kitchen, slowly taking in the surroundings as he kept a notable distance from Stiles.

 

“Look...I...” Stiles stammered, not sure how to say it. “ I’m straight but...I did like kissing you.” Stiles said, pointing out the elephant in the room. Danny finally looked at his eyes directly. He nodded, expression full of understanding.

 

“I liked it too.” Danny said. “ And I know Stiles. But straight is just a label, it doesn’t mean you can’t ever do anything not “straight”. Do what makes you happy.”

 

The sputters of the coffee machine with the songs of the morning birds became the only thing Stiles and Danny could hear. Wisps of light permeated the kitchen, as the two looked at one another. Words were useless now. Stiles moved closer to Danny, who looked at him with concern, like he was handling a precious package.

 

Stiles moved his hand to Danny’s chest, placing it on his heart. He could feel it’s pounding hitch as he pressed his slender fingers against it. He was nervous too. Danny moved his hand cautiously to the middle of Stiles’ back. He pulled him in closer, the scent of Armani washing Stiles’ in absolute bliss. They looked at one another, mouths barely open as their breathing became quiet and fast. Danny waiting for Stiles and Stiles nervous to make a move.

 

The collision of their lips filled Stiles’ with a sense of release that he desperately needed. The first kiss was long and filled with wanting and lust, caused by Stiles finally letting go of his worries and inhibitions. Then a second, and a third, before Stiles stopped counting. Danny pressed him even closer with his hand, slight deep moans escaping his throat. The kiss evolved more wildly as passion filled the two young men. Stiles was the first to use his tongue to get even deeper into Danny’ mouth, with him returning the favor, lapping one another’s mouths with need.

 

Was he actually doing this? Was this actually happening? Stiles couldn’t piece together that he was actually in his kitchen making out with Danny. They paused, and rested their foreheads against one another, the bird songs still echoing through the kitchen, the coffeepot hushed. They breathed in sync, gasping for the air they had stolen in their frenzy.

 

“That’s the first time...I ever did that.” Stiles said in a whisper, though he knew Danny could hear it. It was more of a confession to himself than to Danny.

  
“Are you ok?” Danny asked, resting his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, stroking it with his thumb. Stiles nodded and gave Danny a peck on the lips. God, this felt so good. His hands rested on Danny’s hipbones, feeling his warmth coursing through his body. He didn’t want to let go. The moment seemed to last forever, until Danny spoke.

 

“Stiles...I should...get going.” He could hear the disappointment in Danny’s voice, but he knew his sister would be waiting for him to come home. But Stiles’ was okay with it, he needed time to process what had just happened.

 

“Okay, let me get you that coffee.” he said, Danny placing a kiss on his cheek before they separated. Stiles reached into the cupboard for a coffee mug, placing caramel macchiato creamer into the cup along with the freshly brewed coffee. He sealed the lid shut and handed it to Danny.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to give me your mug.” Danny said with consideration.

 

“It’s ok, just bring it back next time you come over.” Stiles said with a smile.

 

“Next time?” Danny said, genuinely shocked. “ You want there to be a next time?”

  
“Oh...I thought you would want to...never mind.” Stiles said, looking down. Duh, he probably didn’t mean anything to Danny, why should he assume he would want to hang out with him?” His self-deprecation was cut short by the taste of cherry and a pair of soft lips holding him in for a deep kiss.

  
“I do. I’m just as surprised you do too.” Danny said, letting his hand slowly slide off Stiles’ face. He tossed Stiles his keys as he got ready to head out the door.

 

“I’ll text you!” Stiles said, Danny nodding as he closed the door. Stiles just stood there for a moment, giggling slightly at what had just happened. He just made out with Danny Mahealani, and would probably do it again. His entire world was shifting over the course of one night. He walked upstairs to his room and dropped onto his bed, his body suddenly needing to collapse. He dropped his dad a text and placed his phone on his bedside table. He felt himself become more and more tired...his thoughts of Danny’s lips painting his mind infatuated....thoughts of Derek and his anger making him worry...he was almost asleep when his phone buzzed.

 

He figured it would be Danny, but it was someone else.

_Scott:_

_Get home safe bud?_

 

 


End file.
